Family Is What Matters Most
by JakkyLovesScreamer
Summary: Something bad happens to Starscream! How will his sister react? (Megatron x OC, I do not own Darkstream, only permission to use her. Request fic.)


Even though darkness flooded through the streets of Kaon and into the room, she didn't mind it. In fact, she had grown to like the lack of light around this area of Cybertron.

Staring out the fogged up window, Darkstream sighed, wishing she weren't locked in this pathetic excuse of a room. Sure, it had a big living space, a hot tub meant for two, and a glorious berth lined with silky purple sheets, but one thing was missing. No matter how many nights she slept all cuddled up, warmed by her own body heat curling around underneath the blankets, all she wanted was for him to be the one she was wrapped up in. No matter how enjoyable soaking herself in smooth hot oil could be, there would still be that big empty space right next to her.

Just thinking about him, his hard grey armor shimmering brightly, the way the jet black fusion cannon strapped to his right arm pricked her awareness to the max, it all made her hungry. Why, she felt like storming into the command room right this very moment and kissing Megatron blind.

Puffing out air disappointedly, Darkstream laid her head on the window sill and looked out at all the buildings from afar. Why was she getting so worked up over this? All the decepticon's knew she was their leader's mate, but Megatron just seemed to brush it off and take her very matter-of-factly. Whenever she tried to get his attention, he only half realized she was even there. Maybe since he hadn't seen her for quite a while now, thanks to the war, he would be pleased to come home to her. Either that or he would just want to sleep while he could. Crossing her fingers, Darkstream hoped for the best.

"Darkstream, darling," came a voice into her head. Slowly blinking her eyes open one at a time, Darkstream smiled at the sight of her lovely husband laying down next to her, gently rubbing her thigh.

"Good morning, handsome." she purred, inching closer into his inviting arms.

"Sorry I've been gone for so long." he whispered, pulling her closer to his bulky frame.

"Mmm," she sighed happily, planting a kiss into his neck.

"Darkstream, as much as I'd love to continue this," Megatron paused to stroke his long, pointy fingers down her faceplates. "We have unfinished business to discuss."

Darkstream flipped her head back to send a longing look into his optics. "Can't it wait?" she pleaded, almost squeaking her disappointment.

Megatron chuckled. "Sadly, no. But don't worry, my love," he grinned wide. "We'll finish this later." With a quick perk at his wife's soft lips, he rolled off her berth and extended his hand to drag her up with him. She slipped one hand behind her head to snatch the end of her metal braided hair while the other slid up Megatron's arm to his thick shoulders. She got a grip on the of it and hauled herself into him, causing Megatron to stumble backwards.

"Let's get this over with," she faked annoyance and wet her lips, ready to be kissed. Instead she was greeted by an arm releasing her feet onto the hard floor below.

"It's Starscream. He's gotten himself into trouble, again." There was a certain sense of annoyance in Megatron's voice. Darkstream took notice of his tone and frowned.

"Starscream, my brother?" she gasped, thinking of the worst.

"Do not worry yourself, sweetie. As long as I'm around, no harm will come to your brother or you." Comforted by Megatron's words, Darkstream used the tip of her braid to wipe a single tear from her optic.

"Thank you, darling." she smiled. Leaning down to give her a light kiss, he responded, "I love you too. Come."

Hand in hand, they strut out of Darkstream's private quarters to the command center where all the other decepticons would be.

That is, all of them except Starscream.

It had definitely been quite a while since Darkstream had been to the command center. It was brighter than she has recalled it being. She swept her palm over one of the consoles. If she remembered correctly, Starscream had worked here. Tapping a few buttons, she felt Soundwave glare at her questioningly.

BLEEP BLEEP!

"It's locked." Megatron muttered in her ear. Sure enough, across the screen was written,

"ENTER PASSCODE."

Darkstream rolled her optics back. "That Starscream's doing or yours?" she growled, innocent cherry eyes gazing into dark crimson ones.

"What do you think?"

Megatron crossed his arms as his wife answered, "I don't think Starscream would trust you not to go through his files. Apparently he doesn't know that you have complete roam of everything." Her hands were set on her hips. Reaching over to the panel, Megatron typed in a few digits and the screen lit up with the words: ACCESS GRANTED. He laughed. Sighing, Darkstream wondered why Megatron had such an odd sense of humor. Dark, but awkward.

Lost in thought, she hadn't realized that Megatron had wrapped his arms around her toothpick thin waistline. Startled, she jumped, only to be soothed by the sweet caressing hands moving around her diaphragm.

"Hush hush, I won't hurt you," he teased, turning her around in his arms. Plastering a fake smile on her faceplates, Darkstream said quietly, "As much as I wish we did, we don't have time for this now. My brother. What happened?"

The one word he said next explained everything; "Autobots."

Darkstream finally snapped, the flame of her temper rising up higher and hotter. "WHAT! You couldn't have told me that FIRST! Did you hand him over to them? How did they capture him? I mean, he didn't put up a fight?"

Answering all her questions at once, Megatron grasped her wrists and pulled her close, talking quietly as he did so. "It's not what you think; he ran away."

In shock, Darkstream forgot all about why she was angry at him in the first place; rage was now all too quickly replaced with regret. "Ran away?" she choked, falling to her knees. This was it; without Starscream, things would never be right again. And if she was ever sent out into battle, would she have to fight, or even worse, kill her own brother? The brother that she loved so much?

"No."

Her voice was all wrong, much to loud to be normal. Megatron was on the ground next to her, arms wrapped around her tightly as if she was in need of protection. "Baby," he cooed, only to be pushed away by his devastated wife.

"Stop. This isn't real, Starscream would never have gone to live with the autobots. Would he? I- I mean,"

"Honey, I tried to tell you, but I didn't want this to happen. You know I hate seeing you cry. Darkstream, I'm heartbroken too."

Tears flooding down her cheeks, she looked up at him. "No your not. You didn't lose a brother to the autobots." she sobbed, burying her face in her arms. Hanging his head, Megatron cupped his hand over the back of his neck.

"Yes I did."

Of course, Orion Pax! How could she have forgotten something as important as that? Darkstream suddenly realized that this must bring back horrible memories for him. Who would've thought that the great decepticon leader could be so easily disturbed?

"Megatron," she began, sniffling. "Now I understand the pain that's been inflicted on you, and I want to let you know that no matter what, I will always be here for you. We can work this out, together." When she got no response except for a few dark energon tears trickling down to the floor, she embraced him and said, "I love you."

Megatron abruptly stood up and held out his hand for Darkstream to grab. Smiling, she took it gratefully.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Megatron coughed. "If only I had treated him better…"

Darkstream couldn't tell if Megatron was just saying this for her or if he really meant it, but either way he was beating himself up inside, like he blamed himself for all of it.

"No, Megatron, it's not. He should've treated you better. But, past in the past, we are strong together, and we can move on." She watched as Megatron smiled. Darkstream was thrilled.

"You know, your right. Let's go find Starscream." And with that, they strolled to gather a rescue party of eradicons, not once realizing that Soundwave had caught them both on record.


End file.
